Black Osiris
by ShadowOfSelfDestruction
Summary: Yugi wins VIP tickets to a concert of the famous rock-band Black Osiris. He and Anzu meet the front singer of the band, Yami Sennen, backstage, but it turns out meeting your heroes is always different than expected. In Yami's case, he's just an annoying prick. YamixYugi
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Black Osiris**

Pairing: YugixYami

Warning: depression, alcoholism, language, abusive relationships, … and of course, lemon!

Summary: Yugi wins VIP tickets to a concert of the famous rock-band Black Osiris. He and Anzu meet the front singer of the band, Yami Sennen, backstage, but it turns out meeting your heroes is always different than expected. In Yami's case, he's just an annoying prick.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics of the songs I use are from the later albums of Depeche Mode and solely belong to them! I'll probably use different songs from different bands later on.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Oh my god, Yugi, I'm _so_ excited! Thank you so, _so_ much for this!"

Anzu hugged her smaller friend tightly, not leaving a crack of air between them while doing so, enthusiastically smothering his face in her exposed cleavage. It was obvious Yugi was very uncomfortable by the intimate touch, especially since everyone in his nearest environment undoubtedly knew he was about as straight as the next corner around the street. And yet that fact only highlighted the gesture. Anzu found a full-fledged satisfaction in teasing Yugi to the extend it turned his entire face red. She found it funny, while he just found it bullying, and it was exactly why they were best friends.

It wasn't everyday you win two VIP-tickets to a concert you so desperately wanted to attend, especially a concert from Black Osiris. Both he and Anzu were running on empty and Yugi had only currently found a job in a 24/7 convenience store a few blocks away from his house. He had won the tickets on such an unexpected occasion that at first he had begun laughing hysterically while opening the cap of his bottle of Ramune and reading he was one of the three lucky people to win two tickets to the Domino concert. It was only after minutes, hours perhaps, that the actuality of the situation sunk in like a stone, altering his laughing into a loss of words and the sudden exchange of incoherent words. He was going to meet him, the one and only Yami Sennen, in real life! His one and only idol, his hero, the man on every poster cladding the walls of his room. The hottest songwriter of the year whom Yugi had adored ever since they gained fame. Yugi had every record on both CD and LP, he wore bandshirts and had every merchandise produced from the band, and to top it off he was so dedicated he had dyed and cut his hair exactly the same as the front singer. He wanted to be like Yami in every possible way, so finally being able to meet him was the event of his life.

They stood in queue, waiting for the doors of the concert hall to open. He and Anzu had even skipped the last two periods of school to make it in time, having waited here for the last six hours so they would be first in line. They had been friends since kindergarten, and Yugi considered Anzu his sister if it weren't for the lack of similar DNA. She too was a huge fan of Black Osiris and couldn't wait to meet their singer. Yugi wondered how things would turn out when they would finally stand behind the stage. Who would shake his hand first? Who would talk to him first? He loved Anzu dearly but, he'd by all means push her aside if it meant getting to meet Yami first. She'd do the same anyway, and he couldn't really blame her for that.

There was a howling storm of herding people running inside as soon as the doors opened, and he and Anzu had to push their way through as not to smack harsh on the ground and be unconscious for the rest of the evening. They waited expectantly for another hour and a half for the show to start, the supporting progamme being an odd and rather boring performance that held no one's interest whatsoever. After all, everyone was waiting with full anticipation for the main act to appear, which was undoubtedly a lot more interesting than what they saw now.

Yugi and Anzu had managed to secure a spot at the front of the stage when a man they could care less about appeared on the stage and announced the name of the band they had all been waiting for. There was screeching and screams all over the concert hall, Yugi plunging his fingers in his ear to at least enjoy the concert of the year in its full glory without any ear-damage. Anzy shook his arm impetuously as if she could not control her own urges anymore. Yugi finally understood why she wore that exposing tank top. Her boobs did look bigger when she squeezed her arms together.

It took a while before the main act appeared, but when they did Yugi's mouth dropped open. He had not, in the wildest of his dreams, imagined how gorgeous all of them were once making themselves known. The drummer rose from the stage, the part in the back lifting from behind it to make his entrance more spectacular. The loud drumming of his solo blew Yugi out of his socks. Soon after, a guitar joined the drumming solo and the main guitarist walked on stage, a cocky grin painting his face that perfectly matched the scar around his eye. They played in sync, driving the crowd crazy as some of them started yelling the front singer's name whom had not yet shown himself. It became a demanding, simultaneous shout out that turned faster in rhythm, in full expectation of the man who was about to walk the stage. And when it did, Yugi's eyes glistened in the light of finally witnessing what he had come for, or rather whom.

Yami was, to put it mildly, drop-dead gorgeous. When he made himself known on stage, his smirk tentatively humming through the mic he held in his hand, every girl in the hall was fainting in the allure of the moment. Yugi suddenly thought it was incredibly hot in the room, but those probably more his fangirl-thoughts calling out to him. And then that voice, that goddamn smacking voice when he chuckled through the mic before speaking.

"Good evening, Domino City!"

Yugi could not bring himself to cheer. He was too indulged with Yami's look to give a damn about communication. Anzu did cheer, pumping her elbow against her friend to wake him from his delirious state, but Yugi ignored it nonetheless. _Everything_ about this man was perfect.

"Are you ready for tonight? Cause it's about to get hot in here."

That last suggestive note was supposed to be a joke, however most girls seemed to be responding in agreement to it.

When the music started playing, Yugi was deaf to it all. He heard Yami's deep voice singing through the microphone but made no implication of the lyrics. Not even the stringing of the guitar or the drumming was audible, Yugi could only sense through his eyes. What he saw enchanted him. That self-assured, almost arrogant smile that covered his face, those melting crimson eyes that leaked seduction, the flowing of his body that screamed sex. He quickly recalled his previous statement and corrected himself. Everything about this man was _beyond_ perfect.

"I can corrupt you  
It would be easy  
Watching you suffer  
God, it would please me."

Ah yes, fuck yes, that man could corrupt him as much as he wanted. After the first song ended, Yugi finally sunk into a state of relaxation, finally allowing to take in all of the music and sing along, cheer with his friend and scream for more. The hair on his arms went rigid from the blood pumping through his heart. He hadn't felt this alive in years.

"Where's the revolution  
Come on, people  
You're letting me down."

During this chorus, Yugi fully screamed every word along while grabbing his best friend and dancing with her on the rhythm. He would enjoy every full minute of this concert before it would end, before the best moment of their nights would arrive, before he would finally meet _him_. He was excited to the fullest, but first, he would grab every opportunity he had to listen to the performance. He was ecstatic.

The singing lasted for a good hour and a half, in which people encouraged for more and was met with one last song. Then they packed their bags and left the stage, people disappointed but doing the same as well. Yugi and Anzu met each other's gaze, their smiles unable to reach any wider. Anzu held on tight to her best friend's hands, bouncing on her spot for the next turn of events they had been looking forward to the most. Yugi dragged her along the many people, securely holding her hand to not lose her in the throng, where they resided near the side of the stage to search for someone who could help them. After showing their passes, a stage guy walked them backstage where Yugi looked back and held his thumbs up before entering the room, Anzu returning his enthusiasm with a broad smile herself.

"More backstage people," the guy sighed and closed the door behind him. They stood, awkwardly, at the entrance of the room, taking in the sight of what appeared to be the backstage. It was a modernly decorated room with tight, black-leathered sofa's and a black coffee table with all kinds of snacks and booze on it. Around it sat their lead guitarist, Akefia Najm, still plucking the strings on his guitar. He watched the odd pair with little interest, returning their gazes with only a brief glance before returning his eyes on his instrument.

"Oh my god! You're Akefia Najm! I'm Anzu!"

Without noticing any of the awkwardness residing in the room, Anzu introduced herself rather quickly to the unbothered guitarist. She walked her way to the man and took a seat next to him, watching how he continued playing his guitar and responding with mild interest. Anzu seemed unaffected by his lack of caring, Yugi remained steadfast on his spot however, feeling no urge to dialogue with someone who could care less about their presence. He looked around to notice Malik, the drummer of the band, walking toward his fellow band member while holding two glasses of, most probably, whiskey, of which one he offered to the guitarist.

"Oh and you're Malik, oh my god, this is, so cool! I can't believe I'm talking to you guys!"

It was admirable how Anzu conversed so carefree while there was an obvious unreturned enthusiasm. The drummer however, seemed more interested in the new girl whom had entered the room than the guitarist. He looked pleased when Akefia made no move to talk to the girl and therefore had her all to himself, and by the look of things, he wasn't after just a nice chat.

Yugi's spine chilled. The entire atmosphere in this room felt pressing, as if he'd just walked into a cobweb with no way out, just waiting to be eaten alive. Fixedly, he scanned every corner of the room, until he noticed that one man whom he had been so desperate to meet prior, sitting in a lounge chair with a bottle of vodka in his hand, laughing and sneakily gliding his hand down a girl's skirt sitting next to him. He placed his pursed lips around the bottle and swallowed three times, the strong liquid pouring down his throat and easily finding access through his veins only to infect his brain even more than before, obviouslt already drunk which could only mean he had been during the concert as well. It bothered Yugi, even if he had no right whatsoever to be jealous with a man that didn't even know him.

"Yo, Yami!"

The guitarist's voice was strident, but a slightly higher pitch than Yami's. Yugi already knew this because he sometimes did the backing, but it still somewhat surprised him when he just heard him speaking instead of singing.

"What?!" The lead singer was obviously annoyed by the interruption, snarling back an answer before returning his attention with a purr to the tall blonde sitting next to him. He tried diving in for a kiss but was halted by Akefia's continuing.

"More fans who want to meet you. Don't be rude and say hello."

While one could interpret that sentence as a supportive act on Akefia's, it was everything but. Yugi could detect the obvious sarcasm in it that silently laughed with the new pair of fangirls whom had just arrived backstage. It became obvious that the band in general had done it several times before, but it also became obvious that they were not used to having a male coming backstage. Yami got up bitterly, walking past his lounge chair before looking up. His grimace turned into a mocking smirk upon witnessing Yugi still standing in the midsts of it all, his face dumbstruck with the gruesome reality of 'backstage'.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

Upon this moment, Yugi took the chance to take in the approaching man from up close, wandering his eye over every curve and shape resting in those poisonous looks. He truly was the apple of the eye, with a rich caramel skin and smooth, tantalizing curves around his waist and hips. Yami was the shortest and less muscular of the three of them, but nonetheless the most popular by far due to the sex appeal dripping from that face. His usual attire consisted of a lot of black, today no less different. He wore a loose black crop top without sleeves, a pair of leather pants that hugged his thighs and were tugged in a pair of black combat boots with a 3 inch sole, the look completed by his stud bracelets, belt and a small necklace of an ankh around his neck which Yugi had come to learn he wore on every concert. It was hard not to give in then and there, because anyone would take the chance of getting to touch this man whenever given the opportunity.

Yugi shifted in his spot, rolling his lips inward while overthinking every action he was to take. Maybe it was better if he and Anzu just left. Then again, Anzu seemed like she was having the time of her life. Perhaps he was just overreacting? But then why did he get this anxious feeling while being watched so fiercely.

"Yugi."

"And the cute brunette?" Yami asked and pointed with his thumb toward her. Anzu rose from her seat, running over to the now newly aquired attention, much to Malik's exasperation (this had obviously happened before too), and presenting herself in all her glory with the necessary lack of modesty in her clothing.

"Anzu!" she laughed, blinking her eye and nervously wiggling her toes on her spot. Yugi swallowed uneasily. Anzu had no idea how suggestive her demeanor was in this situation, but she had probably not yet noticed the turn of events upon entering this room, having been busy talking with the drummer.

"Aren't you sassy." Yami smiled, in only a matter of seconds lifting his arm to drape it around the brunette's shoulder and pull her closer. The touch made Anzu lightheaded but also weary, as if she just realized the man's true intentions behind his amiability. Upon closing the distance between him, Anzu's body shivered in the whisper she received close to her ear. "Wanna go to my room?"

"Okay that's it!" Before Anzu even had a chance to respond, Yugi grabbed her by her upper arm and dragged her away from the singer, his urge to protect growing stronger with every look she received from him. "We're leaving! Anzu, let's go!"

There was no room for protesting as Yugi walked them right out of the room, straight toward the exit to leave this entire chilling experience behind.

"Well done, Yami." Malik snorted and plunged himself in the spot where Anzu had sad prior. "There goes my one chance of getting laid."

"Pity," Yami shrugged and turned on his heel, walking back to the four other women whom had won themselves a backstage ticket as well. "I would've done them both."

Akefia snickered by that remark.

* * *

"What a disgusting, ego-centered, selfish prick! I can't believe I spent all my life worshipping some douche-bag that fucks every girl who meets him backstage!"

"That was terrible", Anzu wholeheartedly agreed while nuzzling deeper in her scarf. She lowered her gaze to watch her steps while they walked home as they always did after school, only this time with a different setting. "Thanks for getting us out of there."

"It was one of the worst experiences in my life! Ugh!" Yugi swung his arms in the air, dramatically strengthening the severity of his words, before tugging his hands in his pockets, showing a prominent pout on his face. "And to think I even dyed my hair like his."

Anzu laughed with the sad remark. "Oh Yugi, you can always dye it back the way it was, right?"

"I guess, still..." It wasn't so much that everyone had gotten used to Yugi's extravagant hair. Hell', he'd been a fan since he was thirteen and had dyed it only three months after. Still, he'd grown rather fond of the tricoloured mass of thick blonde waves, black spikes and magenta tips. Deciding against it, Yugi found a more pressing subject to shift the mood in the air.

"Wanna get a burger? I'm starving."

"Didn't know witnessing the most disappointing experience in your life would make you feel hungry." Anzu laughed, taking a left turn as to agree with Yugi's proposition.

Yugi shrugged off the remark, his eyes half-lid while already considering which giant burger would suffice to his needs this evening. "It doesn't. I just need something to eat the pain away."

* * *

Yugi worked in a very unspectacular, not so popular due to overpriced products and a lack of quality, convenience store just around the corner that was open 24/7. The paycheck wasn't much, but it was his first job and also first step toward getting the hell of out Japan. He wanted to save money so he and Anzu could both study in America together, partially because he couldn't part ways with Anzu after their high-school career would end altogether this year, but also because he had never really intended to say in Japan the first place. He and Anzu had always dreamt of renting a place in the US with perhaps fellow students to split the bills and live a more adventurous life than the one downtown they had now. So Anzu worked in the local Burger World which they had visited yesterday night after the concert, and Yugi would work in this shady, shitty convenience store around the block. He had asked his grandpa if he could perhaps help out with the game shop instead for a small paycheck, but the place wasn't as busy as in the old days with all the latest gaming technology of playstation, X-box, etc, so there wasn't really an opportunity.

Despite the fact that Yugi hated his job, and with hate he meant with the deepest, darkest desire to burn the whole place to the ground as soon as he would receive his last paycheck, he always came to work with a smile on his face. He enjoyed helping out their regular customers and seeing them every day or week, having some more smalltalk before receiving the money and tucking it in the cash register to find their change. He also very much enjoyed organizing the store, it was why his superior liked Yugi so much since there wasn't much organization in a failing shop that was about to close its doors in, let's say, one year due to bankrupcy.

However.

Today was an exception.

Yugi's familiar smile was replaced by a steadfast frown that made his whole appearance gloomy, Rebecca recognized as soon as he had entered the store and gone to put on his apron in the employee's room. When he returned, dressed in his usual dark blue apron with the brand of the convenience store at the right corner of his chest, he sighed heavily from behind the counter to signature for his presence on the attendance list. Rebecca watched him intently, trying hard to remember if Yugi had told her anything about what he had been up to yesterday that could've upset him this much, when suddenly the lightbulb appeared.

"Concert sucked?"

"Don't even start," he hissed and began reorganizing the entire desk.

Rebecca was a kind girl he had met in this very store which he had immediately gotten along with well. Aside from sharing a laugh and complaining during work however, they didn't really meet up, and that was for the best. After a few months of working there, Rebecca had told Yugi that she really, really liked him with the implication of perhaps going on a date, which Yugi wholeheartedly had to beat down with the sudden exclamation that he was so gay it even surprised him she hadn't noticed. It turned out a bit awkward after that, but soon everything was back to normal and they chitchatted like before again.

"I'll finish today's delivery, then I'm off," she told him and returned to the cookie section to finish putting those last boxes on their shelves. Yugi was glad to be alone for a while, not wanting to converse yet anyway. He took the time to clean the counter which Rebecca had an awful habit of leaving behind dirty day in and day out, pretty much 24/7 like the store. You can imagine the agitation on his face when a customer began placing all kinds of products on the newly-cleaned counter without so much as a hint of hesitation.

While Yugi was still wiping the cloth over the stone tablet, he was suddenly stopped by a bag of coffee beans, soon joined by other different caffeine-related products such as coffee pads, ice coffees and a styrofoam cup of hot coffee. Dreadfully affected by the unkind demeanor, Yugi looked up to see which pretentious bastard had the nerves to intervene between him and his anti-social cleaning moment of peace. He hadn't anticipated to cross paths with deadly crimson eyes again so soon.

"It's you." It wasn't with so much intended disdain that he had hoped to speak those words, but it rolled off his tongue without realizing, yet there wasn't a second in which Yugi would take them back.

Yami looked up, his hands fondling his wallet to search for any cash, to meet the eyes of a flaring cashier that crossed his arms impatiently. A little surprised by the cashier's reaction, Yami's brow arched in confusion, not used by the ice-cold death-glare he received upon being recognized. Usually he was met with painfully high-pitched excitement or he wasn't recognized at all.

The frontsinger looked terrible, although there were more descriptive words suited for the situation. His hair was a tangled mess, his eyes were dry and the bags underneath gave the impression that he hadn't had much sleep last night. Underneath his leather jacket, he wore a regular shirt but the tag was at the front. His combat boots were untied and the zipper of his jeans was only closed halfway as if he had grown tired of the effort halfway through and decided he was dressed enough. It was sad really, that Yugi would have to remember his (ex?-)idol like this. He hadn't really decided if he could part ways with their music just yet.

"Do I know you?"

Yugi was practically fuming like a child. Where the hell did this man find the audacity to ask him such a thing after what he had done yesterday –

"Wait, you're that backstage kid!"

 _Oh my god, he recognized me!_

Yugi quickly suppressed that fangirl thought.

"I sure as hell am. Thank _you_ for ruining my night yesterday." Persistent on not letting his guard down, Yugi managed to squeal out a remark without too much shiver in his voice as to sound more unimpressed, but he caught himself still caring too much. Why the hell was a famous singer like him out here to get his morning coffee anyway? As if he didn't have someone to do that for him.

Yami slightly bit his underlip to suppress the nerves he felt from talking to Yugi. He was obviously uncomfortable with the entire situation and his eyes wandered right at the cashier, dumbstruck as to what to answer. The visual response on his face drove Yugi insane, not because he was mad with him but rather because the action was _freaking hot_ and he _needed to fucking stop it right now before he would pull him over this fucking counter and eat him alive._

"Sorry 'bout that, I know I'm an ass when I'm drunk... I didn't do anything wrong, right? To be honest, my memory's quite fuzzy from last night."

This was not the reaction Yugi had anticipated. Yami actually looked _sorry_. He expressed a genuine guilt and seemed embarrassed about his own actions. Honestly he didn't remind Yugi of the man he had met yesterday at all. Yami seemed much more considerate today, he was very calm and collected and his previous action of putting his coffee stash so bluntly on the counter while Yugi was cleaning seemed more like an accident than an actual intention. And the way those gorgeous eyes looked at Yugi, emanating such vulnerability, such emotional humanity, it almost, _almost_ convinced Yugi to instantly forgive him and go on living his life as the number one Black Osiris fan in Domino City. Almost. Instead, he settled for a sour glare.

"Tell you what," Yami continued and rested his wallet on the counter to reach for something in his back pocket. Yugi tried hard not to be jealous of the man's hands touching that butt. "I'll give you VIP-tickets for our next concert in two days in the city next door. You can take your friend with you. Sorry, it's all I can get you pretty much right now."

Yugi cringed under that abiding face Yami was offering him. How on earth could he not abide by those heavenly eyes while they were looking at him like that?! A sad puppy that wanted to apologize to its master for having failed his trick. He held out the tickets in front of him and presented them before the cashier, awaiting his response without pressing the matter. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off his fans even more. He wasn't going to lie about it, he had felt rather bad about what had happened yesterday, even if he didn't remember that much about it. But he had to admit he liked this kid, and he wanted to do something to make it up. He had instantly decided that, going out for coffee himself this morning to have some fresh air after a heavy night had been a good idea anyway, even if Akefia had laughed in his face about it.

"You don't have to take –"

"I WANT THEM!" Yugi yelled in front of the store and grabbed those tickets as quickly as possible before Yami would take them back. While doing so, he had accidentally grabbed Yami's hand along with them.

Yugi instantly froze as soon as he realized that soft skin he felt in his hand was the singer's. Instead of letting go, he found his hand securely locked around the tanned one and in no desire of letting it go, even if his brain screamed otherwise. Their eyes met awkwardly, lips securing in a straight line and a deafening silence creaking through the store as they drowned hard in each other's touch, enlightening flames that were already there but needed more encouragement through the means of physical contact. Yugi gulped and immediately after released a swallowed hiss, trying hard to tear away his eyes from the other's but too enchanted by the moment. He was feeling strange, and he could tell Yami felt it too. Yet strange wasn't the right word to describe how he was feeling.

He felt incredibly aroused.

* * *

Cliffhangerrr haha. What will happen next?

Let me know what you think, review please, I'll forever thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There is a moment in everyone's life where they just decide to fuck it all, screw the rules and then, screw each other. Yami and Yugi found themselves in this very moment. Yugi had literally dragged him across the counter to lock themselves in the staff room. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes a bit more, now in private, they latched onto each other like leeches, with it shutting down their brain functioning and giving into the moment that had presented itself so willingly before them. Yami then confirmed that deciding to get his own coffee that morning to get some fresh air was the best idea he had had in a long time.

They kissed roughly and sloppily, bumping into several chairs and almost tripping over a bag before they found their way to the table. Yami grabbed Yugi by his thighs and lifted him on the table, continuing their terribly messy make-out session on the piece of furniture. While doing so, several alarm bells pulled at Yugi's conscience to warn him that he was about to have sex in the _fucking staff room_ while he was _fucking working_ but decided he couldn't give any less shits about the situation. He was, for the love of god, going to fuck the frontsinger of the best fucking rockband in the world, in the staff room, while working, whether he'd get fired afterwards or not. He'd be damned if he'd let this opportunity slip past his hands.

While French-kissing each other with the force of nature, the argument that had surfaced only minutes ago between them became evident in their kissing, fighting hungrily over the dominant position in their act. Their tongues clashed together like hungry wolves whom hadn't eaten for days. There was a lot of strength evident through the muscles of their tongues, arguing over who could taste each other first, outwardly exposing their struggling tongues desperate to protect their caverns and invade the territory of the other's instead. It was a clashing mess of wetness that eventually, Yugi had surprisingly won by the inevitable submission of Yami's desperate craving to continue their ministrations. He tore through Yami's defenses and dived his tongue inside, devouring it whole while taking its time to explore every taste, every spice that coated the inside to remember it for the rest of his life. Delicious was an understatement to describe how Yami tasted, but if Yugi could put it in any words he'd describe it as the best dessert he'd had in his entire lifetime. Deciding that he had taken a good amount of time to indulge himself in this flavour, he finally allowed Yami to do the same in return and let the man taste him now instead, helping him by opening up his mouth in the incoherent moan that followed by Yami's fondling under his shirt. His back arched forward by the delicate touch of those caramel hands sliding over his creamy skin and teasing his sensitive nipples in the act of arousing one another, which Yugi could only consider unnecessary since he already was.

Those silent moans soon became actual noises when Yami had left the hotness of Yugi's mouth to start diving in for more. He traced his way down Yugi's chin with stroking kisses and nibbled at the crook of his neck, biting down on his collarbone and wetting the flesh underneath it, all the while still fondling the now hard nipples of the cashier. Yami decided he liked the sounds Yugi made and encouraged them by kissing even rougher, nibbling the skin with his teeth. Their actions grew more pressing and quicker, both of them beginning to unbuckle their pants to slide them down as fast as possible for their moment of bliss to continue. Once both their groins were exposed, they both couldn't hold back anymore. After all, this was just a one night stand. Or rather a one morning stand.

Yugi pulled the collar of Yami's shirt, dragging him closer and automatically between his legs for their erections to brush against each other, earning a deep yelp from the singer and sending electricity through their privates. He panted hard for the moment to happen where Yami positioned his member at Yugi's entrance and pushed it in with one, swift movement that left them both dazzled. It slid in rather easily with both of them being so on edge, and it made the penetration almost explosive in Yugi's breach. He cried satisfied, as if he'd just experienced heaven on earth, coaxing the singer into a ridiculously fast and hard pumping rhythm. He pounded the boy underneath him mercilessly, having no time to consider any inconveniences such as taking things slow or preparation. He was too busy thinking with his cock.

Yugi enjoyed himself immensely. He couldn't remember the last time he had had sex this wonderful and if he had, it still wouldn't live up to this moment. In the heat of things, Yugi grabbed a hold of the corners of the table and spread his legs as wide as possible to allow Yami to take him even deeper, crying into the moment of pure joy and ecstasy, forgetting to _shut the hell up_ for he was still at work. He'd be damned if he couldn't voice the magnificence he was feeling right now by the pounding of this gorgeous man screwing him in the table. While grabbing on tight, he accidentally threw a few object from the table on the ground, even a glass of soda that was now spilled everywhere on the carpet and a cellphone which Yugi recognized as his own lying on the ground in the puddle of lemonade. He couldn't worry about trivial things like that now! Hell, he'd buy a new one once this was over!

"Fuck, this is so, fucking, great!" Yami yelled out loud and groaned deeply while keeping up the pace of their fucking, also having forgotten about their not very private situation in which literally, anyone, could swing open that door any time and spot them both with their pants on their knees. He was quite worried because he was pretty certain he'd just continue fucking this cashier if that even were to happen.

"Shut the fuck up and don't ever stop!" Yugi yelled back in an effort to still continue their argument from before, secretly hoping that if he voiced his displease from yesterday a bit more that Yami would grant him a minute more of this due to the guilt.

"Yugi, there's a customer asking about an order that –"

Yugi heard the silent creaking of the door when Rebecca peaked in and immediately began asking a question without having noticed the situation at hand, until her voice died down in the middle of the inquiry. Her face turned red and her mouth hung open, seeing only after seconds the swaying movement Yugi made with his hand to tell her to close the fucking door before Yami would notice anything. Once that problem was dealt with and they were alone again, he quickly refocused his attention on the sole thing in his room that deserved it, rejoining in the echoing of their heavy panting and moaning, ignoring the throbbing pain of his back from being fucked on a table. Nothing was going to ruin this moment. Not this fucking table, and definitely not the intrusion from his colleague.

"Oh shit, oh shit I'm coming!" Yami groaned loudly

"Oh no you're not! Not yet!"

One could almost think it was funny to see the anger on Yugi's face when Yami yelled those words, determined to not let this moment be over because Yami couldn't hold back his seed any longer. He grabbed on tight to the singer, piercing his nails in the naked skin of his butt and slamming forth with the rhythm of their pounding, urging Yami to ram in hard a few more times before finishing, the remaining stuff on the table falling to the ground because of the vibrations. Yami cried hard in Yugi's ear when he felt the first jolts of his climax arrive and willingly welcome the explosion between his legs, or rather between Yugi's. The action in itself made Yugi come along with him soon after, earning a few more pressing pushes on that sensitive spot while doing so and exclaiming the release of his orgasm in loud, fitting cries of pleasure. Their voices slowly died down while the fire in their stomachs did too, exchanging it for aching muscles and throbbing members, defeated by how fast and intense things had developed. It was a short, awkward moment of disappointment once their culmination had come, now back to the reality of the moment upon realizing what the fuck had happened and _how_. Once Yugi remembered those ugly pipes at the ceiling belonged to the staff member room, his eyes turned as wide as dinner-plates, lips caught in a tight curve. If it wasn't for Yami panting in his ear, he would've almost thought this had been a good and yet bad dream.

Yami was surprised, to say the least, by Yugi's sudden pushing. He reframed from his position to give the cashier more space but hadn't expected him to instantly get up and collect his clothes. He thought about saying something, but decided by the distant look on Yugi's face that perhaps it was best not to, instead deciding to pull up his pants and tug away his privates, even if they were clad in seamen and by no means, clean enough to do so. It was actually a rather nasty feeling to pull up the zipper of his pants, feeling the stickiness of his cum brush against his briefs.

"Fuck," Yugi hissed while trying to wipe away some of the leaking cum from his ass with tissues, not really effective but at least better then nothing. He cursed again when he noticed the stain of his own seamen on his apron, leaving an enormous white blob on it that he couldn't wipe away that easily.

At the very least, Yami attempted to start a conversation, but was quickly hushed by the teenager who peaked through the door to see if there was anyone out there.

"You leave first, I'll go later," he said, almost demanded, while glaring at Yami as if he didn't trust him for a bit. The command was met by a shocked face on the singer's behalf, that a bit later turned into passive acknowledgment. He decided to leave it there, knowing how these things usually ended. This wasn't much different from a one night stand after all.

"No one knows about this." Yugi stated once Yami walked out of the door. The Egyptian turned around to grant the teenager a look of his puzzles expression, but the door was shut in his face without even a last glance of the younger boy. Yami couldn't remember the last time he had been this disappointed. This kid, he wondered if he were any different from all those hysterical fangirls who would kill to get even ten minutes with him alone. He had to admit that it was the first time he had fucked someone so recklessly, but it didn't change the fact that he felt somewhat used. Bitter by the experience, as amazing as it had felt prior, Yami turned around and walked away with a worried frown on his face. He noticed the stare of a blonde girl with bangs and glasses but ignored her and instead collected his now cold coffee, leaving soon after.

Two minutes later, Yugi left the staff room and walked, as if it were any other day, toward the counter where he stood stiffly next to his colleague, looking in front of him as to not meet her gaze.

"Feeling better now?" She teased and eyed Yugi knowingly, walking around him to finally go change and head home.

"Much," Yugi responded with the necessary pretentiousness in his tone, even if the underlying tone of it all screamed out how embarrassed he was by the entire situation. A customer walked up to the counter with a soda and a bag of crisps in his hand, welcomed by the usual familiar smile on the cashier's face.

* * *

Two days later arrived quicker than expected. Yugi had invited Anzu to the concert to which she had happily agreed although it did rise some questions as to how he had come to collect those tickets. He told her the story with some important details left out (you know which one), in no mood to start a fight between them if Anzu ever found out what had really happened. So they packed their bags and took a train, sleeping over at Anzu's uncle's house for the night, and went to the concert later during the evening. Upon witnessing the concert however, something was strangely off.

Yami's singing was bad.

Not that his voice sounded bad or anything, but he missed some crucial notes and, well, you didn't have to be a musical expert to know the performance was, as previously stated, bad.

However, Yugi did enjoy the concert. He enjoyed watching Yami and the other members of the band performing on stage, liked watching them while they poured their hearts out in front of the audience, and no one really seemed to be bothered by it either. Black Osiris' fans would not be disappointed and perhaps the local newspaper would review this one concert negatively, they had had more than enough amazing performances to outshine this one.

When the show was over, Yugi and Anzu once again pushed their way through backstage to meet with the band. Yugi was anxious however. He could not tell how their reunion would affect whatever it was between him and Yami. To be fair, it still took him a lot of effort to realize what had actually happened between them. Having screwed the frontsinger of Black Osiris just seemed a way off bet dream before all this, intangible in every form. What if Yami didn't recognize him again? What if things just got as awkward as the moment they had separated last time? Did he really want to possibly vanish the memories he had now freshly experienced to be replaced by a possible bad one just because he thinks he has this very slim chance of gaining something more out of it? As if someone like Yami Sennen would ever date a commoner like Yugi Mutou.

"Yugi?"

The said boy looked up, meeting Anzu's questioning gaze who stood in front of the closed door, her hand resting on the door knob to enter. She noticed the shift of mood in those violet eyes, wondering what had been up with her friend the entire evening.

Yugi returned the look with a smile, as if silently assuring her that everything was fine even if it wasn't. He didn't want to ruin this moment for Anzu. Not after he had tried so hard to talk her into this. She had been rather reluctant about the whole thing, but Yugi had assured her Yami wasn't the prick they had met the first time. But could he really confirm that?

Upon entering, Akefia sat in the same fashion like last time in the couch, playing on his guitar, engrossed by the practice while Malik sat across from him. He looked rather annoyed and seemed to be in conversation with Yami who was standing in the middle of the room, head hung low while pacing up and down nervously with a contemplating look. He hadn't even noticed the two entering the room.

"Hye," Yugi began awkwardly to Malik, whom had turned his head to look at the odd pair which he, very hesitantly, seemed to recognize. Akefia payed them no mind once again, while Malik nodded rigidly and immediately returned his gaze to his troubling friend.

"Come on Yami, it wasn't that bad."

"Fuck off, Malik," Yami spat and flew his arms in the air. "It sucked big time. _I_ sucked big time. Stop talking to me like a baby."

While rolling his eyes, Malik watched how Yami crouched down to search between the different bottles of liquor and deciding upon which he was in the mood for today. He grabbed a random bottle, popped it open and began drinking it eagerly as if holding a bottle of water to his lips, gulping down every bit of burning alcohol. It was only after several exaggerating clearings of one's throat on Malik's part that Yami finally turned around and noticed his visitors.

"Backstage boy," he confirmed and looked over at him, smirking with those alluring eyes that took Yugi right back to the staff room. He returned a forced smile, cheeks turning pink as Yami fluttered his eyes toward his direction. "Good to see you."

While Anzu stood beside him with a confused and suspicious look on her face, Yugi managed to acknowledge him with an earnest smile. Yami seemed, aside from being a little flirty, to act just like Yugi had talked to him in the store, which relieved him.

The two Japanese took a seat around the coffee table after being offered a drink by a waiter but reclining it. Yami was insistent on them sitting while he pondered around some more with a weary look on his face, earning another annoyed sigh from the drummer that didn't go unnoticed to Yugi. He was actually getting nervous by Yami's tampering himself, as if he wasn't already enough, sensing the agitation in Anzu's eyes. It was only after moments of silence, in which Anzu had picked up the conversation with the drummer from last time, that Yami took a seat next to Yugi, their legs briefly brushing against one another. The moment in which Yugi slightly flinched by the innocent touch, he quickly tried to hide the redness sparking his cheeks and Yami sincerely looked him in the eyes, smiling himself that the touch had so much affect on Yugi.

"Did you like the concert?" Yami asked, one leg resting over the other as he began pouring out the liquor in a crystal glass. He offered a second one to Yugi, but again he reclined.

"It was good," he smiled back, watching how Yami chucked down the whole glass in one go, putting it aside and grabbing the second one he had poured out for Yugi.

"You don't have to lie to me," Yami answered, sighed matter-of-factly, heavily while drinking away his troubles. Luckily, this time he didn't drink up the entire glass at once, but by the look of things he had already worked his way through one third of the bottle in just minutes. "It was terrible."

"I thought it was alri –"

Yami intervened in Yugi's remark, having no intention to listen to any more condolences as if he was a child whom had lost his first game of football. "It's because I didn't drink."

That didn't make much sense to Yugi. Wasn't it usually the other way around? He'd gone to plenty of other band concerts and the only bad ones he remembered were where the singer was drunk, which had happened on occasion. The statement, in which Yami stated it so submittedly, made Yugi's heart cringe.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Yugi asked, trying to lighten the mood. However, he was abruptly intervened by the taller guitarist who, for the first time that evening, had finally acknowledged the two persons in the room.

"It's true. He fucking sucks when he's nervous." The grin that sheared across his face made Yugi's lips twitch in an affected frown. Akefia was obviously not helping the problem at hand and although Yugi could sense the ease with which Yami dealt with his friend's remark as if being used to it his entire life, Yugi could not hide how it had turned him on edge.

Yami placed his hand on the smaller one's shoulder to draw his attention back to him, seeing the defensive glare flaming in Yugi's eyes and ready to take out at the guitarist. When meeting those crimson orbs again, Yugi's feelings of rage melted away in a large puddle. He recognized the look Yami gave him as to ignore the man's blunt statement and instead focus on their private conversation at hand.

"If you knew this would've happened, then why didn't you just –"

Yugi stopped his sentence mid-way, understanding that his question was perhaps a tad too rude and straightforward. However, he earned a chuckle from the Egyptian when understanding what Yugi had been about to ask before regretting his own words, not feeling offended by the inquiry at all.

"I wanted to, stay sober, you know? Cause I knew you'd be here."

Ah. Yugi could not describe how those words swayed right through the core of his heart. If this wasn't the most romantic thing he would ever hear, than he'd have to grow older than expected. Yami had been looking forward to seeing him, he had been anticipating his visit and had purposefully evaded his drinking-habit because he didn't want to disappoint Yugi. It flattered Yugi so much that he'd almost forget Yami was drinking away his troubles right now, in front of him, without so much as a hint of regret.

Yami's gaze looked afar, tangled up in a distant thought that Yugi did not want to disturb. His eyes hinted the softest of troubling of which Yami had no idea how to handle, so instead he had decided to drink now as if to make it up for not having drunk before the concert. It had always been his way of dealing with things, it made everything a lot easier. But no one could really find out about that. Only Malik and Akefia knew how socially incapable Yami was while interacting, and how the alcohol burned away his nerves before a concert or interview, improving his performances every time he did. How he had grown accustomed to it, how it had turned his life upside down and how he became dependent on it. So much that he couldn't even remember what it was like to talk to people without the effect of alcohol on his brain. No, easier wasn't the right word, it made everything more _bearable_.

Yugi watched wildly with worry when that last glass was gulped down his throat and the musician began pouring himself another drink, now halfway through the bottle in only five minutes. Meanwhile, four women with backstage passes walked in the room, standing awkwardly at the door with obvious suppressed excitement to appear assertive. Akefia took the leisure of entertaining the women since Yami was so preoccupied with his new crush, finally getting the opportunity himself to perhaps get laid tonight now that competition was out of the way. It flattered Yugi that Yami paid the women no mind, in fact, his eyes were still steadfast on Yugi with a glistening spark dazzling around them, blinking his eyes like a butterfly while his cheeks were an inconspicuous pink that had latched itself on him without he realized it. Yugi wondered if he looked as much as a teenager whom had fallen head over heels like Yami did, cause he sure acted like one even if it wasn't his intention.

"Let's talk about something else," Yami smiled and put his glass aside, his eyes now fixed on the beauty before him and completely engrossed by their conversation. "I wanna get to know you."

In the many questions that followed on Yami's behalf, Yugi tried hard to suppress the flirting glares he exchanged with the musician unknowingly. Their talk was so pleasant and, although there were other people in the room, including two other backstage women whom were glaring jealously at Yugi, the conversation felt so private and secretive it felt like they were trying to kiss each other behind the teacher's back.

"Tell me what you like to do. I wanna know what makes you happy."

The way Yami spoke those words, almost hungrily, awaiting the response from his date in eagerness that he was certain would not disappoint him, it made Yugi quiver. "I like to read."

Yami rose a brow, at which Yugi chuckled and hid his face by glancing sideways. "It allows me to live a life that isn't mine."

"That's beautiful," Yami smiled back, his eyelids dropping halfway to make his appearance even more sensual than before, although he didn't really try. He just didn't really have to to make Yugi swoon like that. "Tell me more. Everything."

The chuckles, smiles and laughs they shared were sincere and warm, adding to that the soothing, baritone voice of Yami and Yugi could practically feel himself melting in those arms. They touched briefly once in a while, 'accidentally' bumping their legs against each other or stroking their hands. Their intimate conversation lasted for another good half hour, until...

The alcohol had reached Yami's brain and was now an in-effectuate, fucked up mess of incoherence and delirious thoughts.

Yami was becoming annoying. He laughed uncontrollably and became a bit too touchy. His movements grew frantic and overdramatic while his answers were the complete opposite, not making much sense and slow. Yugi felt Anzu's eyes watching them as Yami secured his head against Yugi's shoulder while laughing, sneakily sliding his arms around his back and diving in for a hug, a broad and drunken smile on his face while holding the teen.

"We should totally do it again." Yami whispered teasingly in Yugi's ear. The Japanese's eyes turned worriedly behind him to see if Anzu had heard anything, but she seemed not to, although she was paying more attention to them than the drummer sitting next to her and talking.

Starting to feel uncomfortable, Yugi pushed the musician off as to not let this escalate any further, after all he knew what kind of affect Yami had on him physically. He was growing tired of Yami's annoying behaviour while he had enjoyed talking to him prior, and this left him puzzled as to how to react to Yami's inquiries.

"Hey Yugi," Anzu had gotten up to stand next to her friend, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear while watching the drunk singer rocking left to right in an attempt to sit straight. He was obviously unaware that Yugi had pushed him away. "Let's go, I don't like it here anymore," she spoke softly and turned her gaze to the drummer whom sat, agitated, with crossed arms in the couch, defeated that again he had failed to flirt a girl into his bed. As she returned her gaze to her friend, Yugi did not even bother to return her gaze but was instead focused on the drunk mess sitting next to him and failing hard to reach for his glass of booze.

"I... think I'm gonna stay here for a while." Yugi answered while watching intently, a look of passiveness spreading across his face as if watching an animal struggling to get out of a locked cage. He did not notice how Anzu had felt insulted by his lack of response and her immediate departure after that, neither did he see how Malik had managed to snag away one of the girls whom had been sitting around Akefia the entire time, starting a make-out session in the seat next to him. Hell, he didn't even notice how Akefia had slipped his hands underneath the girl's shirt who was sitting on his lap and dry-humping him like a dog. When he did notice this however, his demeanor suddenly changed. Yugi felt like a Sunday slut on the streets of New York, waiting for the first man who'd come by to pick him up for a quick fuck. He felt absolutely, fucking disgusting, and yet he could not bring himself to leave, not with Yami so pathetically falling in his arms like this, uncontrollably swinging his arms in the air and back around Yugi's waist where he much preferred them to be, before muffling his face in Yugi's crotch and starting to unbuckle his belt.

"For fuck's sake, Yami!" Yugi yelled and got up, immediately adjusting his belt with the flustered look on his face. Even if he was slightly turned on by those actions, he was pissed off to say the least.

"Wait what, no fuckn'?" Yami slurred out the words with his hardest effort, crawling out of the sofa to stand in front of Yugi, nearly bending through his knees while doing so but, eventually, succeeding. "Cm'on, Yug', just s'm fun."

"I said no!" He pushed Yami away again while having slipped his hands around him once more, anger broiling in his stomach. He was not another pin-up girl Yami could fuck whenever he felt like it. It might've been his lifelong dream before, but now Yugi just couldn't tell right from wrong anymore. If this was what it meant to be a 'groupie', Yami could stick it right up his ass for all he cared. "You're fucking drunk and I'm not buying this shit."

"Pfft-" Yami snorted and dropped himself on the couch. He eyed one of the girls sitting all alone around the guitarist watching everyone make out, and curled his finger as to coax her into coming closer. The girl, uncomfortable at first, but soon after replaced with steadfast determination, hurried over to the singer and took a seat next to him. As quickly as Yugi had blown Yami off, Yami dove in for a sloppy kiss with the girl and French-kissed her on purpose to make Yugi jealous.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

The ministration, even if it was just a playful act on Yami's behalf in which he, at least during this moment, did not see the problems with, provoked a fuming response from the Japanese. So much, that Yugi did the first thing that came to his head as an act of revenge. He took the bottle of remaining liquor, opened it and poured it out on both the girl and Yami, tossing the empty bottle aside once satisfied and walked away after earning a scream of the girl and Yami yelling in disgust. He slammed the door shut behind him as if abruptly ending a chapter in his life. During that night, Yugi made a difficult decision that yet was made within a matter of seconds. He was going to burn every fucking thing he had from Black Osiris once he would return home.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed reading chapter 2, it was fun to write and is (for now) a lot lighter than my other fics i've been writing, so it's a nice change in mood.

Let me know what you think! I'm open to ideas and like to get feedback. Please keep reviewing, I'd like to update for every 10 reviews

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rebecca didn't have to look for very long to see how pissed off Yugi was today as well. She had to admit, Yugi had been awfully ecstatic the last two days after that singer's little 'visit', so much it had begun bothering her. Now though, she regretted ever having thought those things, preferring Yugi's happy humming over his angry flaring double time. Just like last time when he was angry, he walked around the counter and with a loud, deep sigh signed the attendance list. Immediately after, he began reorganizing everything again if only for the sake of reorganizing.

"Concert sucked?"

"Don't even start."

Their conversation was very much like last time, so Rebecca decided to uphold the entity of its familiarity by continuing her installment in the cookie section again, putting away the last boxes on the shelves, leaving Yugi to clean away his agitation both physically and mentally.

And, just like last time, a customer barged in, yet this time with movements more hassling, and placed another styrofoam cup of coffee on the counter that Yugi was, one again, busy cleaning.

"Why the fuck does everyone keep doi –"

Upon looking up, violet locked with crimson red again, and yet Yugi's eyes looked more bloodshed than Yami's. "What the fuck are you doing here?! Get the fuck out!"

"Calm down, Yugi," Yami answered and responded with a reassuring motion of his hand, looking around him to see if anyone in the store had heard Yugi's frantic yelling.

"What the – you don't come in here and tell me what to do, you prick! Now leave before I call the fucking cops!"

"Please, Yugi, just let me explain."

"Explain?! You wanna explain to me how you were about to fuck that slut right in front of my own eyes?!"

"I was drunk."

"No shit, Sherlock! You drank an entire bottle of whiskey in less than half an hour!" Yugi pinched the bridge of his nose, trying hard to ignore the puppy-like eyes Yami was sending him, stating that at this rate, their conversation wasn't going anywhere. If only he wasn't so damn handsome, Yugi thought while he whined a muffled groan in his hand before lowering it, glaring back hard. Finally given the opportunity to speak, Yami swallowed a giant lump down his throat that he hadn't noticed was there before. He had to admit Yugi had quite the impressive allure over him, even if he was scolding him at 10 am after another hangover.

"I wanted to apologize."

Yugi's brow raised considerably. He eyed the rockstar in curiosity while intercepting the many signals of remorse in Yami's behaviour. "Apologize," Yugi repeated after him, half-heartedly, rolling the word over his tongue before accepting it and perhaps give the singer one more chance, if only to get rid of those enormous, melting puppy-eyes that stared him to the ground and made his knees go numb.

"I was a jerk."

"Yes you were."

"And I shouldn't have done that."

"No you shouldn't."

"And I want to make it up to you."

Yugi grew silent. His defensive stance changed drastically as he lowered his crossed arms and focused all his attention on the frontsinger, paying the complaining customer who had been waiting to buy a pack of cigarettes for five minutes no mind. He grew lost in those large, dark brown eyes that shone bright crimson in the light, seeing the other one's guilt in them. There was something off about Yami that he could not quite place, or perhaps he hadn't noticed the last time he came here to buy coffee because they were too busy fucking. No, if he payed close attention, he noticed the insecure stance with which Yami stood, back bent forth slightly, eye-lids half closed and troublesome, a quiver in his lips that only became evident when continuing talking.

"I-I want to show you I'm not like this. Well, normally, when I'm not – you know. I, I'd like to show you the real me."

"Why?" Yugi asked, more disdain than he intended. It was rather out of curiosity that he asked the question.

"Because I like you."

At that, Yami's worrying face seemed to brighten considerably. He's lips twitched into a wry smile as if careful to approach the teenager with any more familiarity, concerned to be utterly rejected again. He hadn't been dating anyone since he had dated the all too famous fashion model Duke Devlin, and what had happened between them was something he wished to put behind him for good.

Yugi seemed nice. He was snappy, but warm and inviting. Yami had seen it in the smile when he presented himself last night again back-stage. Yami had actually been worried he wouldn't 've showed up, seeing as he had had his part of Yami and perhaps sex was all he had ever wanted from him. But he had been there, because apparently he had wanted to see Yami again, and that made Yugi nice. It made Yami like him even if the brief conversations they had shared were rather arguing than chatting. From what he did remember from last night, he remembered he had thoroughly enjoyed talking to the teenager and the kid had managed to make his heart flutter. Then again, Yami had always been a sucker for love. He fell way too quickly.

"One night," Yugi responded before the singer had any chance to continue his reasoning, in no mood to hear any more.

Despite Yugi held up his finger as if lecturing a child in class, Yami could not suppress the joy that glistened through his eyes when hearing Yugi's answer. But before he could express that, the lecturing finger stretched out to point back at him.

"However," Yugi's glare shifted from forgiving to weary, his finger but inches away from Yami's nose, who was briefly remembered by his mother scowling him after he had done something bad after school. "No alcohol."

The demand was brief and straightforward, but Yami respected it, listening with only one ear as Yugi announced the date and hour of their get-together. He smiled like a child getting his ice cream, the innocence of his emotions turning Yugi red. He had to admit Yami could be rather cute if he tried, which was strange because if he only quirked a brow he would go from adorable to smothering.

Yami's smile curled up to his ears, a hint of pink colouring his caramel cheeks while walking backwards, his eyes still lingering on Yugi's form. While doing so, he bumped awkwardly against the glass door and turned around, noticed the door and figured he'd have to open it of course, walking through it and looking back again, still seeing Yugi watching him with an odd stare that screamed 'what the fuck is he doing'. He waved enthusiastically at the cashier, waiting until the teen waved back, satisfied that his crush did so, and then walked away with a dumbstruck expression on his face like a girl in love for the first time.

 _'That,'_ Yugi thought, _'was fucking awkward.'_

* * *

To think that it had only been a week since Yami had fucked him on this table. Now that Yugi thought of it, it was pretty odd to get dressed in the room where they had had sex for the first time. But he had to get ready somewhere and this week's shift was evening for Yugi so he only got out at eight. And if he'd have to get home and get ready there, he'd only be ready at nine. That, and he wasn't really keen on the idea that Yami would know where he lived. He'd rather keep that private for now.

So he changed in the staff room instead, fixing his hair with some gel and even putting on some eyeliner, if only for the sake of making himself believe that it made him look slightly more attractive. He looked over his outfit again, still unsure if it would suffice for tonight but then again, it was the only outfit he had brought with him. It wasn't a suit, Yugi didn't really have money for that, but it were a pair of slackers and he also wore a dark purple shirt with a tie. If only he'd have different shoes from the four pair of sneakers he always wore at school. These just didn't match his outfit at all!

"Yugi, there's someone waiting for you," Rex blazed, indifferent to the fact that his colleague was being picked up by a world-famous rockstar in a limousine. Rex didn't care about anything at all really. It was a surprise that he cared enough to serve the customers and operate the cash register.

The teenager walked out of the room, adjusting his tie once more, his eyes turned as wide as dinner-plates as, indeed, he was being picked up by a ridiculously large limousine. And there he stood, beside the car, leaning against it while tugging his hands in his pockets, waiting for his date to show up. His appearance was a surprise to Yugi, but in no way negative. It was probably the first time he had seen the rockstar in a suit, since he usually wore those black tank tops and ripped skinny jeans on interviews and during concerts, but damn, it looked good on him. Of course it looked good on him, it was fucking Yami Sennen.

While waving Rex goodbye, receiving an unbothered shrug back, Yugi walked out of the store towards his date. Yami immediately noticed him, his worried frown from before turning into a delightful smile upon witnessing Yugi. He stood straight to greet his companion, taking his hands out of his pockets to show him the proper hello he deserved. Yugi halted in front of him, looking up at the taller singer, waiting awkwardly for whatever it was that should happen now, although it seemed both of them didn't know what that was. Yami's smile turned into an awkward pinch of his nose, looking side-ways to cut the staring-contest short, realizing he had been checking out his date way too long and finding himself with a swollen tongue.

So, now what?

"You erm- you look great," Yami tried to start up a conversation, waggling his toes nervously upon waiting for a response. He didn't really know how this was supposed to go. Duke had always been straightforward and rather blunt about these things, he did most of the talking while Yami usually just listened or answered. He had no idea it could be so hard to take the lead.

"Thanks," Yugi responded, the discomfort in his tone apparent.

They remained standing for a full two minutes, awkwardly glancing over but immediately looking away as soon as the other had noticed.

"Let's go."

"Right!" Yami exclaimed as if shooting awake, and he opened the door for Yugi to enter the car.

The ride to the restaurant was everything but pleasant, however Yugi did register the opportunity to remember what a limo looked like from the inside out. He was usually one of the many people who watched in envy as a celebrity in limousine drove by across the street, so actually being inside one was a nicer turn of events.

Yami's gaze however, drove Yugi absolutely insane. He stared at him non-stop, whenever Yugi looked back he was just smiling awkwardly at him and then lowering his gaze as if he hadn't just been watching him all along. It lasted until they arrived at the restaurant, where Yami got out and took the leisure of opening Yugi's door for him, which was in fact quite endearing, so much that Yugi's entire face turned red when a few people passed by in awe. He was heating up and sweating profoundly by the careful effort Yami put into this date, withdrawing Yugi's chair and seating him and afterwards seating himself. And that's pretty much how things remained. Until, finally, a waiter came along and passed them the menus.

Yugi grimaced at the booklet. He barely recognized any of these ingredients. Most of the words were a foreign language to him which he had never heard of. What in Ra's name were 'coquilles' and 'chevre chaud'. The only word he did recognize were oysters and he didn't even like those.

Defeated, he lowered the card to have a look at Yami, whom skimmed through the menu with a soft expression on his face but not that eager either. While doing so, the teenager glanced around to notice the company in which he found himself, feeling ultimately underdressed and uneducated. They seemed to be enjoying their food and handled with the necessary etiquettes expected in this high-class restaurant, etiquettes that Yugi had never learned. The only real restaurant Yugi had ever been to was an Italian, on a date with a guy that turned out to be a complete waste of time, and even in that place they ate their pizza with their hands.

Startled when the waiter had made a sudden appearance at their table, Yugi listened as Yami mentioned the course he wished for and returned the card, staring bewildered at the waiter who was now waiting for Yugi to order too. Dumbstruck, he shook his head and blurted out the only thing that did make sense to him. "Same as his."

"Very well, any refreshments?"

Refreshments?! Now the guy asked for something else too?! Bloody fucking refreshments, just some water or a coke was fine for him! As long as he didn't have to answer!

"A bottle of wine, please." Yami was quick to respond, and the waiter nodded and walked toward the kitchen. Their customers always expected them to pick out the perfect wine to accompany their dinner, no matter the price. He would return with a bottle of the finest French or Spanish wine in five minutes, and it would match whatever they were having, that was just how expensive restaurants worked.

"Wait a minute," Yugi gawked and suddenly, as if something hit him on the back of his head, remembered what the fuck he was doing here and with whom, "we agreed, no alcohol." His voice was dry and calm, but expressed an urgency that Yami picked up but brushed away nonetheless.

"Just one bottle, we'll share, it's not that much, right?" He smiled sympathetically, and turned Yugi's demeanor around. With a smirk like that it was impossible to be mad at him. "Besides," Yami continued, "I want what's best for you. You only deserve the best."

If he stares at me with those eyes any longer, I think I'm going to explode'. Yugi was having an arduous time controlling his emotions while Yami looked at him like that. He was absolutely endearing with such an honest smile and those bright, glistening eyes. Even if the entire situation felt a bit awkward and both didn't really know what to say, Yami seemed sincerely happy to share his evening with Yugi, and for the life of him, Yugi could not figure out why. Most people would consider their date a disaster up till now, it almost looked like they were high-school kids going on their first date ever.

Yugi sighed. He was overthinking the whole evening. Perhaps, if he would just allow himself to relax, they'd be able to have a nice chat and a great evening, without too much hassle.

So Yugi tried his best to have some small-talk. He was surprised how timid Yami actually was since he did most the talking, but Yami always listened eagerly and seemed to enjoy the many stories and thoughts his date shared with him. After a small appetizer with weird black pearl-like shit smeared on some toast, of which Yugi still didn't know the name, their talking quickened in pace along with their enthusiasm. Yami seemed to get along with the conversations and they shared a glass of wine or two before their main course would arrive. Yugi savoured every moment in which Yami started loosening up and eventually told stories about himself, such as school-life in Egypt and songs about their latest CD. The teenager was drowning in the moment, and also in Yami's beautiful crimson eyes, a smile so large that it curled to his ears. He had never enjoyed a date so much in his entire life.

* * *

 _Everyone_ was looking at them. _Everyone_. Yugi couldn't remember the last time he had been this embarrassed in a public place, least we forget the most expensive restaurant in the entire city!

Remember that one bottle they were to share? So, Yami just _had_ to buy another one while Yugi went to the toilet, and he had pretty much finished the entire bottle on his own well under half an hour. The main course had finally arrived and Yami was plastered. So drunk that he demanded another bottle, took out a one-hundred dollar note and threw it at the waiter's feet. He was roaring awfully load with laughter for things that weren't even funny, and accidentally poured half of the third bottle of wine next to his glass. When the wine spilled on Yugi's lap, he rose from his seat and had had enough.

Annoyed, he looked up at Yami who was trying to keep back his laughter but failing miserable, turning Yugi on edge. "What?!" He snapped, realizing the entire restaurant was watching them but not caring anymore.

"It's just," he bit back, trying to keep his face straight, 'You look like you peed yourself."

'Haha', Yugi thought, looking at nothing in particular before Yami exploded in a full-blearing laughter for the whole room to hear. It surprised him they hadn't kicked them out yet.

"I'm getting out of here." Yugi turned his heels, on his way to the door and about to search for his own jacket, but was stopped by Yami's yelling.

"Where the fuck are you going?!"

"The fuck away from you!" He yelled back. Walking out of there, he halted and inhaled deeply, trying to come back to his senses. His response had surprised himself. He preferred remaining composed aside from some snappy comments that he had learned to use in high-school to deflect bullies. Behind him, he heard the bell of the restaurant jiggling again signaling that Yami had followed him, so he inhaled one more time before preparing himself for this conversation.

"What the fuck was that?! No one walks out on me, backstage-boy –"

"Don't fucking call me that! I'm not your backstage- _whore_ , Yami Sennen. I'm leaving, I'd appreciate it if you'd never contact me again." He pinched for a cab to pull over, walking towards the car while doing a good job ignoring Yami's insulted face. Opening the door, Yami shut it closed in front of his face, and Yugi looked up to meet him with a deadly glare of himself.

"You are the fucking epitome of a stereotype fangirl, you know that?!" Yami spit back, fire broiling in his eyes, but Yugi wasn't afraid of his little performance. He'd known better than talking to a drunk Yami, and he knew Yami better than this. This, whatever he was now, was not Yami. "You get a good fuck, you get a fancy dinner, and then you fucking leave and tell every fucking tabloid about it for money!"

If Yugi hadn't been so tired, he'd probably talk back with more insulting remarks, but he just wasn't in for it. The way Yami changed from a shy gentleman to a complete drunk asshole was incredulous. Instead, he reopened the door to the cab again and got in this time, but opened the window and tossed out enough money to cover more than half of his share of dinner. "I don't care about the money. Treat yourself to another bottle of wine."

The money remained where Yugi had dropped it, on the street, and Yami's trembling pupils remained glued to his face until it disappeared behind the window again and the cab took off. He watched with swallowed tongue as the taxi drove away with his date in it. In his last endeavor, he picked up a rock and tossed it towards the car, but missed by any chance and instead tumbled to the ground from his effort. Yami kept lying on the stone ground, flipping off bypassers who wanted to help him, too angry to get up or do anything in general. There was only one thing that he wanted right now, and that was a fucking drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _(this is flashback chapter from Yami's perspective)_

Egypt is known for its great pyramids, the Sphinx, its many tombs and several other mysterious treasures it holds of the distant past. But, it is also one of the worst countries to grow up as a child. Aside from tourism, there isn't much to live from and pretty much every neighbour around the corner works or had once worked in a hotel or touristic attraction. Despite the country having the best educational system in Africa, it was still only for those who could afford it. And the few poor who could, well, they just ended up spending all their savings on their children's school fees and scraped whatever remains of little coins they had together to pay for food and clothes. Yami Sennen's situation had been no different when he was young, or rather when he was still called Atem Ghannam. He couldn't even begin to describe how much he hated that name.

Back in those days, Yami lived with his mother in a small, only half-completed house, not so far away from the centre of Hurghada. It was one of the many epitomes of Egypt that attracted many tourists, and children were often sent to the city centre to steal from them in order to survive. His mother would never tell him to do such a thing however, she had always been too kind-hearted for that, but Yami did it anyway. It was most likely a part of growing up in this godforsaken country.

Yami watched attentively as a bus of Spaniards and Portuguese arrived at the bus stop, several richly-dressed tourists getting off while admiring the "great" city of Hurghada and all its wonders, taking in the culture of people that Yami couldn't think of any less, after all it was his dying wish to one day leave this place behind him. He simply couldn't understand why people would even want to visit this shithole in the first place, if it weren't for their five-star hotels with several pools and built beachfronts. Even if he was only eight at the time, he knew which people to pick out that he could fool easily while grabbing for their wallets. Once he laid eyes on an older couple, he waited a few more minutes and followed them, then asked them for money, they declined (as usual), and remembered where there wallets were and snatched them from behind a bit later.

As he walked down the road, a malicious smirk on his face while counting his loot and already imagining what he would get with it this time, a kid not much older than him bumped into him and nearly made him tumble forward.

"HEY!" But as soon as Yami yelled, the boy was already miles away from him running off at incredible speed. It took a moment for Yami to realize he had managed to steal his plunder, but once he did, he cursed loudly and began chasing after him.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

People moved over or halted while two small children stormed through the streets, watching them as they chased each other in a game of cat and mouse, some of them looking astonished while the others continued their affairs as if having seen this play several times before.

Yami started to get out of breath. The boy in front of him was obviously really fast and, to put it bluntly, Yami was everything but a sports-type. He put one last effort in his chasing, but lost his prey in the crowd, and now he was left with nothing.

"Dang it!" Yami yelled while stamping his foot on the ground. He was annoyed to put it mildly, but in no despair to give up his chase yet. So he wandered the streets to find any alleys that he might think suitable for the thief to hide in, until he came across the same poof of white hair that had snatched his price. He stormed in the small alley, determined to teach the thief a lesson.

"There you are! Don't think that I'm going to – "

But his sentence halted halfway as he watched the white-haired boy look back at him, eyes gleaming with fury and taking a protective stance in front of a smaller girl with the same white hair. Yami recoiled, ashamed to admit that the glare he received made him shiver in his shoes.

The smaller girl hid behind her protector, watching with big eyes from behind as the two boys encountered each other for a silent death-match. But Yami couldn't find the guts in his heart to do anything really. He knew what was at stake here, so much was obvious when he realized his stolen money had already been exchanged for food. Food that the girl was eating rather than the boy, food which they seemed to desperately need due to their scrawny conditions.

"I'm not giving it back!" the white-haired boy spat, his arms still behind him to protect the girl.

Yami's gaze lowered, his frown pointing downwards as he was suddenly washed over with guilt. He couldn't steal his money back from them, he'd never forgive himself for that. Instead, he pondered over what to do to perhaps help these kids, but nothing really popped in his head.

"You can keep it," he answered passively, eyeing the white-haired boy without any emotions while they silently agreed that, in some odd way, they had taken a liking to each other. "What's your name?" Yami then asked, walking forward to take a seat on the ground, a curious smile on his face.

"Akefia," the boy answered and sat down next to him.

* * *

Yami's mother wasn't pleased when her only son knocked on the door and had brought two more children with him from the city. It was already hard enough to pay for one, which she excessively explained in her rampage of scolding and lecturing as why he couldn't take every homeless orphan to their house and just expect her to be okay with it.

But after a few weeks, Akefia and his sister had come to live with them, and while his mother knew well enough that she shouldn't, she let them anyway. It was Yami's first friend, he was after all a socially-awkward disaster and incapable of making any friends at school. Seeing how her son seemed to get along with Akefia for an unknown reason to her simply put her heart at ease, knowing that he now had someone to play and laugh with. And although they tended to get more into trouble that have innocent games, she had grown fond of the orphans.

Malik came a bit later in the picture, but once in also inseparable. Yami's mother worked hard to get Akefia into school again, and they met the third member of their future band in high school. Malik was a very collective, calm type, sometimes even creepy, and how they met wasn't exactly all puppies and sunshine. Malik had actually beaten Akefia up after having seen how he was bullying someone. Akefia wasn't happy when Yami credited the newly-recruited friend for his actions, thus beginning another odd friendship that made no sense to anyone, but after a while Akefia just accepted him. After all, Malik was a perfect fit for Yami's 'ultimate' plan to get out of Egypt. That being said, when Yami proudly proclaimed that his ultimate plan was to chase a musical career and start a band in America, Akefia and Malik just laughed it away over their school lunches and decided that Yami was, as they had always thought, insane.

* * *

Yami didn't really like to steal. He had done it plenty of times as a kid, but having grown older, he had developed enough morals to learn that stealing was just plain wrong. That, and he tended to shit his pants while doing it. Today wasn't any different.

As the trio of odd friends was unsuspiciously walking down the bazaar, snatching a necklace or wallet once in a while, Yami suddenly became aware that they were being watched. He grew nervous, frenziedly looking around while sweat was beading down his forehead. It didn't seem as if Akefia or Malik noticed anything, but something was just off, and it became painfully aware when Yami saw two guards walking their way between the herd of people.

"Guys," he said, not too loud for anyone to hear but loud enough for his friends, "I think we need to take a run."

Malik turned around, noticing the soldiers too. "Shit," he cursed, immediately after hurrying his pace to get the fuck out of there, but it was already too late. The soldiers had noticed it, and if they weren't going to take a run for it now, they might as well turn themselves in before things got ugly.

Yami felt Akefia's hand tug at his before he dragged him into an alley, and the trio of friends began running for their lives with a pace that they, unfortunately, had picked up from stealing all too often. They ran around every corner, trying to shake off the guards whom were yelling after them. Akefia got annoyed by the excess of 'shits' Yami was cursing, clearly freaking out over the entire situation and scared to death. They followed Malik and tried to catch up, yelling at each other once in a while which turn to take next and arguing between their pants, especially Yami that is, that it was all their fault and that his mother was going to kill him if she ever found out about this.

And he would learn that soon enough as they were suddenly abruptly halted by two officers appearing from behind a corner, Malik trying to stop before colliding into them but running way too fast, thus crashing into the soldiers one after the other, Yami taking the full blow at the back as he crashed hard into Akefia's back and tumbled on the ground as well.

This was definitely not a good day for them.

After the soldiers handcuffed them and took them to the police station, they had to remain seated in the waiting room while their ID's were being checked, three defeated looks fixedly pointing at the floor. They had been arguing for the past half hour about what went wrong, blaming it on the other before succumbing to a defeated silence, waiting for their death-penalty while doing so. The police had called their parents, but since Malik lived with his elder sister and brother and both pretty much had to work day in and day out to get by, and Akefia didn't have any parents at all, Yami's mother would come to pick them up instead.

"ATEM GHANNAM!"

Talking about his mother, there she was.

Yami was pretty much the male copy of his mother, she was an Egyptian beauty with long, wavy black curles and white meshes in between them (a rare trade in their family), the same dark-brown, crimson tinted eyes with large lashes and a sharp, strong face with prominent cheekbones that made her vigour look proud. Just like Yami she was small, smaller than her son actually now that he was already sixteen, and aside from her usually gentle and caring demeanor, she had the fury of a spanish dancer when done wrong. And today, Yami had done so, so wrong.

His face twitched in fear upon seeing his mother storming through the aisle, hiding behind Akefia to use him as a shield, but he seemed equally as reluctant to face his mother too. They both knew that Akili was not a pleasant woman to hang around with when angry.

"I cannot believe I had to leave work because the police called me! Everyone at work now knows that I have two delinquent sons busted while stealing from tourists! You two, should be embarrassed!" She scowled and pointed them a finger, both kids trembling in fear and pushing each other to take full impact for them. Her head then snapped left, where Malik sat in his chair, one leg bent over the other and his arms crossed, staring blankly in front of him. He'd get his share once his sister would return home. Or so he thought. "And you, Malik Ishtar! Don't think that I'm not disappointed in you either young man!"

Ah, he had forgotten how Akili was pretty much a mother-figure to him too.

After another half hour or yelling and cursing, they walked home in silence, Malik too because Akili was determined to babysit him until his sister got home to make sure he wouldn't work himself in any more trouble. Once home, it became apparent that Yami's mother wasn't just mad, she was awfully disappointed and sad. And it became clear that Yami was frustrated once she tried talking to him.

"Why did you do that, Até? You know better than –"

"I wanna get the fuck out of here." He blabbed abruptly, not letting her finish her sentence. He wasn't usually so snappy toward his mother, they had always been together so their bond was rather close, but Yami was growing more agitated every year to get out of Egypt. Every day is this shithole was another day wasted to him. He kept his eyes only fixed on the opportunity of getting out of this place and finally realizing his dream.

"You weren't always like this," she spoke softly, her demeanor suddenly shifting to gentle. But Yami knew his mother well enough, he knew that this was one of her tactics to make him talk, and he wasn't about to tell his mother that he was planning on leaving Egypt as soon as he had enough money to pay for a flying ticket. She'd be heart-broken, and he couldn't handle to see his mother cry. Besides, she'd never let him leave.

"You know," she continued, taking a seat next to her son in the couch, "you used to tell me everything when you were younger. What's changed? I want to help you, Até. You're still my baby and I love –"

"I grew up, mom. That's what happened." Trying to walk away, his mother placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Até, if this is about your father then –"

"This isn't about him at all!" He turned around, glaring at his mother, sensing how Akefia and his sister had entered the room as well after Ishizu had picked up her brother. "Why do you keep bringing him up?! I couldn't care less about him! He has nothing to do with it!"

By the way she reacted, it was obvious that his statement of denial had affected her. She knew how Yami thought of his father ever since he had left, and although it was everything but positive, she could not help but defend her husband. Even if she was well aware that his chance of return was slim, she loved him too much to badmouth him.

Yami noticed by the rolling of her lips that she was trying hard not to talk back to him, so that her son could voice his opinion, but it bothered him why she still thought of his father so saintwise, even after everything that had happened. He growled in frustration, drawing his mother's attention, before he looked her in the eyes again.

"When will it sink through your fucking head?! He's not coming back, okay?! He left us, he left us a long time ago and you're too fucking naive to accept that he's never coming home! Fighting a war my ass! He's been gone for nine years already, you don't honestly expect me to –"

The sound of a loud slap echoed in hollow tones through the room. Yami bit his tongue, feeling the aftermath of the strike throbbing on his cheek. Akefia held his breath but did not want to interfere, instead hugging his sister closer before she would start crying.

Akili was panting, but soon after the frown from before covered her beautiful face as she watched her son. A guilt washed over her that she tried to brush off, telling herself that she needed to get some sense back in him, and Yami wasn't exactly the easiest person to deal with. She rarely resorted to these solutions but sometimes, even for a gentle and loving mother like her, the pain and suffering became too much, and it just snapped.

Yami turned and ran away, outside of the house, as far as he possibly could. He didn't look back when his mother was shouting for him. Another minute in that room and he would've broken down.

In the few months that followed, there was little to no interaction in the household. Days became tedious, the boys went to school, they ate together in silence and then shared the rest of the night in their own rooms as to ignore each other as much as possible. Yami wouldn't talk about it, not about the police, nor his father. He was preparing to leave this country as soon as possible and was fixed on gathering the necessary money for it.

"You're not going to say goodbye?"

"No," Yami responded, lifting his bag and tossing it over his shoulder. He was surprised by how little he owned now that they were about to leave. "It's better this way."

Akefia rolled his eyes. He had told his sister yesterday that they were about to leave and in the hours of crying that had followed, he had started doubting this plan of Yami. It had just been the two of them since he was five, so that they would miss each other was only natural. But she understood and had told her brother she would act like a big girl and be mature. He had never been this proud in his life.

"If you're not saying goodbye, I am." Akefia said and got up. It was Yami's time to roll his eyes as he followed his friend, but instead of heading to the living-room he went on ahead and left already. There was no way in hell that he would look at his mother's eyes while telling her the news. He couldn't bare the idea of watching his mother cry.

Once he was well in the city, he waited for Akefia to join him, and they headed for the airport after meeting in silence. They wanted to be focused when trying to board Egypt, and talking about family issues was not a part of that.

Once in America, the three boys got the shittiest jobs they were able to get and worked day and night to afford the tiniest apartment to share. After a while, they decided to try out for some gigs in local pubs and bars, to start off small and get some practice. Living in NYC was hard. Not only was it expensive but it was also overwhelming in grotesque. Not exactly suitable material for under-aged high-school kids with fake identities and no legal citizenship. But they got by, just barely.

By the age of 18 and finally, legal adulthood, Yami did the boldest thing in his life. He signed them up for America's got Talent, and they earned a spot in the tv-show that could possibly guaranty their entire future if played right.

They didn't win, no, instead, they got something better. A contract with Maximillion Pegasus, the epitome of musical industry. It was the start of their career, and Yami never looked back on his past again.

 _(end of flashback)_

* * *

Yugi held his smartphone at arm-distance, trying to take in the words he had just read on the tabloid. It was a stupid article that had caught his attention on a facebook-add, but it looked real.

 _\- Yami Sennen collapses on stage in Osaka -_

That disastrous date with Yami had only been two weeks ago. To think that so soon after he had given in during the middle of a concert.

As Yugi continued reading the article, it became clear that he had collapsed from an overdose of alcohol and a slight dose of drugs. This was awfully familiar to the last time he had collapsed on stage, but back then he had taken a wrong combination of drugs and together with the alcohol had reacted badly. He had ended up in the hospital back then, Yugi could still remember how it was the topic of the week in school when he was younger.

This made Yugi worried. That last time, the singer had also spiralled down into depression, also due to the help of his abusive relationship with Duke Devlin, but still. What if this was pretty much the same? People who were once depressed are more vulnerable to it in the future as well. He was after all in the hospital again. Their tour would be cancelled for sure. Yugi sure hoped that he was not the cause of his collapse.

Should he go visit him? Osaka was like the other side of Japan! If he had to take a flight , he'd be broke for the rest of the year. But then again... Yugi couldn't really help but feel like he was partially responsible for the situation. Utter bullshit frankly asked, because Yugi's reaction had been fair with that sort of behaviour. Still...

God, this was driving him crazy! Was he really going to waste some of his much-deserved paychecks for an ass like him? Would he still be able to afford studying in America after this? For fuck's sake, life was playing him! Yami didn't deserve his pity anyway!

That's the reason why he was on a plane only two hours later.

* * *

Osaka had many grand hospitals with as many specialized doctors and surgeons famous all over the world. Japan was after all known for its great health-care, but Yugi could only badmouth it today. He had gone from hospital to hospital asking about a certain Yami Sennen, or Atem Ghannam as he remembered his real name to be in one of the many documentaries he had watched about the band. He also knew that the singer preferred his new name instead, being as he was disconcerted about his true given name and origin for that matter. But you never know, maybe he was checked in under his given name for safety or other reasons. However, none of the hospitals had checked in the rockstar and Yugi was slowly losing his faith. How big a chance was it that they were going to let him see anyway, or if Yami wanted to see him at all?

The seventh hospital he checked was called University hospital Onaga, a less famous one because it housed many students still in learning to become medical expertises, but perhaps the best cover now that Yugi thought it through. When he asked for a certain Yami Sennen, the older woman at the desk found nothing and shooed him away, but when he asked for Atem Ghannam, the woman had a match. However, the patient they were discussing was not to be seen before approval so they had to make a phone call before the woman could relay him any further. Those short minutes of waiting for a response were the longest in his life.

"Mr. Ghannam is willing to see you. I'm going to need your ID first."

Yugi hid the cheer plastered on his face by the positive news, happy he hadn't come all this way for nothing. He quickly handed over his passport and then hurried to the aisle and took the first available elevator to Yami's floor. Upon arriving, a bodyguard was standing watch outside the hospital room and first had to search him for safety measures, which Yugi found a bit awkward but agreed upon nonetheless. Once that was over, the man let him inside and Yugi walked in the quite spacious hospital room, guessing that they had probably fixed a room that usually occupied several people so that the celebrity would be more comfortable.

It was awfully dark inside, and Yugi had trouble adjusting to it at first. He noticed the bed standing at the right corner in which a person laid he could not identify yet because, but figured it should be Yami. As he walked closer, he realized that said person was looking back at him, but could not tell what kind of expression he wore yet. Actually, it bothered him so much that the first thing Yugi decided to do was open the fucking blindfolds instead of heading to the singer, making a beeline for the window.

"Why are you sitting in the dark like this? I can't see anything."

Once finished drawing the curtain, Yugi turned on his heel to see Yami smiling at him, though it was weak and somber. He had thick, swollen bags underneath his eyes and his skin looked incredibly pale for someone who originated from the heart of Egypt. His appearance was everything but healthy, but Yugi still thought of him as beautiful. Sick perhaps, but naturally beautiful.

"How are you doing?" As Yami didn't respond immediately to his first question, Yugi walked toward him and stood beside his bed, placing his hand above Yami's head to have a better look at him. It worried him that the man hadn't answered yet, and it was visible in his eyes.

"I'm fine," Yami lied, voice awfully hoarse like he had been yelling all night yesterday. "Just a bit – queasy is all."

Yugi was not a psychologist, but even he could tell Yami was an awful liar. He already knew that of course, but it bothered him he was doing it even under these circumstances. "You're a terrible liar," he smiled, adjusting the pillow before taking a seat in the chair next to him. He didn't know why, but being here now, he felt genuinely happy for being able to talk to the real Yami, yet unfortunate that it had to be like this. He had almost forgotten by their last argument how tender Yami truly was when he wasn't influenced by anything. If only, he could be like this forever, his natural self, without resorting to alcohol or drugs all of the time.

"I wasn't expecting you." Yami looked him longingly in the eyes, wishing for an answer to his sudden appearance.

"I wasn't planning on coming," Yugi truthfully replied.

"Then why did you come?"

"I – I don't know." And that was also the truth. The whole two hours on his plane, he kept asking himself the same thing. He felt partially responsible, but also a bit guilty, and perhaps a bit hopeful too, thinking that maybe he could help Yami out of some sorts. "I guess I was worried, and I wanted to make sure you would be fine, you know."

Yugi's cheeks reddened at the soft, warm smile he received once Yami heard his answer. He was too cute when sober and crushing over someone. "Thank you," Yami said and seized for Yugi's hand, entangling their fingers, "really." And Yugi's cheeks blushed further by the intimate contact they shared, even if it was nothing to the time they had shared on that table in the staff room of his dayjob. "It's nothing."

"I don't think you understand how much this means to me," Yami continued. "I haven't... really had the best experience first hand with – guys or girls, but... you're different."

Yugi's lips parted slightly. He knew he was talking about his relationship with Duke, and that broke his heart only further. Was this still an aftermath of the terrible things Duke had done to Yami? His futile attempt of trying to digest everything in the hopes of forgetting about that terrible person? Perhaps Yami was just trapped in a cage that had been created by different people throughout his life and he was drowning in misery that had been created for him.

The last time Yami had ended up in a hospital was because of Duke Devlin. He was the one whom had coaxed him into using and was emotionally abusing him. And the events after his overdose and their break hadn't turned for the better. Yami had retreated from his singing career from over half a year in deep depression and had never really defeated it, but had claimed in his last interview that he loved music too much to give up on it and hoped to overcome his depression to do what he loved most. Maybe he hadn't overcome his depression at all? Maybe Yugi had just been the the final straw to break him completely?

"I'm sorry, it – I never wanted to hurt you, I just –"

"I'm not blaming you!" Yami exclaimed, yelling just to get the point cross rather because he was worried Yugi took it personal while that wasn't the case at all. "Look I – I really liked you. Still do in fact."

Yugi looked up at the revelation, his eyes turning large and shining brightly.

"You're the nicest, funniest, most beautiful person I've ever been around with, and I've never been able to talk to anyone like I could talk to you. But I blew it, and I deserved it. So if you want to go now, that's fine. Just don't stay here if you don't want to because I couldn't handle it if you're just staying because you feel like you owe me. Please."

His words sounded so broken, and they built up tears on both parties' ends. It conceived to Yugi now that Yami was hopeless and had lost faith entirely. Yugi had been the reason for his last demise, added to many things before that, but still enough to make the man fall. He didn't want Yami to feel like this, he deserved happiness just like anyone else, and if only he would let him, Yugi might help him. He would do that for Yami!

"Promise me you'll quit drinking," Yugi stated matter-of-factly, watching as Yami pierced his eyes shut upon hearing his demand. "You can't keep doing this to yourself Yami! It'll kill you, and I won't allow it!"

"I don't care anymore –"

"Stop saying that!"

"I don't care anymore!"

The last part was yelled rather loudly and Yugi went astern from the sudden outburst, watching Yami's trembling form with a ragged breath as he began spilling his tears. "I'm not worth anything! No one cares about me! I don't fucking care about me!"

"But I do."

Stunned, Yami turned his head to look at the person who had spoken those words. No one had ever said that to him, at least not ever since he had left his mother to rot back in Egypt and never once having talked to her since. His father certainly had never cared about him, and Duke, well he just cared enough for him to get laid and that was about the end of it. So why was Yugi different? Even after all the terrible things he had done to him?

"I... I really liked you when you were just – you, you know? When you weren't all drunk and annoying," he joked poorly, not expecting Yami to laugh with it, "You were sweet and caring then. What if – what if we can fight this? What if we can overcome this? I want to get to know the real you, Yami."

Baffled and lip-locked, Yami startled as Yugi reached for his hand again and squeezed it tightly, holding those crimson eyes' gaze to ensure he was telling the truth. "You deserve so much more than this Yami, but you need help. Please, I beg you, go to rehab... I can't watch you slowly destroying yourself."

Yami swallowed what seemed like a big lump in his throat. Go to rehab? His manager had suggested it once as well, and Akefia had been supportive, but Yami had tossed it aside. He would be fine on his own, as he had always been, besides, he didn't want to bother other people with his issues. But what if... Yugi was right? He had tried it before, how long would it take until he'd try again? And what if he never woke up the next time? Did his life really depend on this decision?

"I – I don't know if I can do this."

"Then I will help you."

Yami looked up at those gorgeous amethyst eyes, drowning in them for a good amount of time before returning the gentle nudge with his hand. Yugi smiled relieved, diving in to give Yami a hug and spill some more tears. Yami would be fine, he could only get better from here on out, and Yugi would be by his side, he was certain of it. He'd get clean and continue his dreams as he had always wished for them to come true, and Yugi would help him with that.

* * *

Yugi stayed in a nearby hotel after that, only after a lot of arguing and Yami insisting on paying for his flying ticket and stay. Yugi wasn't really happy about it but appreciated it nonetheless. They had exchanged phone numbers afterwards as well, and Yugi promised he would call him first thing tomorrow. There was only one problem.

Yami never picked up.

It was only after three days, while Yugi had tried calling the rockstar over and over again but to no avail, that he was watching the news in his hotel room when suddenly, Yami appeared on screen. Curious, he looked up to see what all the hassle was about, and his eyes widened in shock.

" - has returned and is going to finish his tour in Japan. Fans react positively to the news as the next show, that had been scheduled in Osaka, will be held again tomorrow because of the short outcome before when the singer had collapsed. The band, Black Osiris, promised to give the people of Osaka what they deserve by throwing in a second concert, free of charge for those who bought a ticker for the last show , and –"

Yugi turned off the television. He couldn't hear the excitement in the reporter's voice any longer. Didn't anyone understand how critical the singer's condition really was?! Did they want him to instantly die on stage because they were all too impatient to wait for another concert while Yami was in no condition to do this at all? He had to do something about it, and soon, or he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

The concert was scheduled for the next day, so Yugi made quick work of ordering an online ticket. As he arrived at the concert hall, much larger than Domino's, he was a bit stunned by its seize and crowd. It was a good thing he had arrived early too. Fans had been queuing all morning to get the best spots during the concert, some of them had even stayed the night. He felt like a jerk wringing his way through the fangirls who had been so devotedly guarding their spots but they'd understand if they knew what was on the line. Yugi had to see him, he had to talk to him.

When he had squeezed his way through the crowd and had finally arrived somewhere at the front of the stage, the music suddenly started playing and Yugi cursed. He was too late to meet them backstage. He watched as the same opening sequence was performed on stage just like in Domino, with only mild adjustments. He knew Yami would show up the last of the three, but still he was nervous.

Alas, when the man finally did show his face and everyone around Yugi was going absolutely insane, he had to steady himself to survive this concert. These fans were a lot more ambiguous than the ones in Domino, and a lot more assaulting too.

Yugi tried desperately to find a way to grasp Yami's attention, but he honestly had no idea how. He had not anticipated for the show to have started so soon and was now stuck in a sea of horny teenagers. How was he ever going to convince Yami to quit the tour?!

"It's good to be back, Osaka!"

All the girls started screaming when the man addressed them. Yugi heard Yami's apology toward his fans only half while waving like a lunatic, finding no better way of drawing Yami's attention. To top it off the fans around him were arguing that his frantic waving was blocking their view. He was stuck!

"YAMI!" He yelled loudly. Other girls around him did the same. He just sounded like them. This situation was futile. "YAMIII!" He tried again, but to no avail.

But then, in that brief moment, after Yami had given his speech and the music started playing their first song, their eyes met lightly and Yugi noticed how his breath hitched. Their eyes locked and for a moment all they both could hear was the loud beating of their hearts, drifting further away from each other. As if those seconds passed by in slow-motion, Yugi wanted to smile for finally having reached Yami's attention, and just as he was about to take another effort of worming his way completely to the front, Yami's gaze shifted further. He began singing just like the lyrics requested him, utterly ignoring Yugi with the fixed purpose of not going back on his decision. If he would've looked him any longer in the eyes, he might've regretted it.

Yugi's smile faded like snow. He realized what had happened but didn't know how to cope with it. The screeching fangirls' noise returned and he was back in the crowd again, no longer of any importance to the singer.

 _'He... he ignored me,'_ Yugi thought. His head wavered down, he felt how his heart sank to his feet in defeat. He had come all this way for the painful stab of rejection.

 _'I should leave...'_ Yugi pondered. Looking up to look at the singer one last time, all he saw were lies of pretended happiness and enjoyment on his face, but Yugi knew better. He had lost, and he wouldn't be able to help him anymore.

Bitter, Yugi turned around, biting away upcoming tears, too proud to shed them. As he now wrung his way back to the exit, he didn't notice the lingering crimson eyes lying on him as he walked himself out. Yami hadn't anticipated for it to hurt this much. And then to still keep up his pretenses and act all jolly on stage... He just wanted to jump off a cliff. But even if he would very romantically drop his microphone and run toward Yugi's arms, he would never forgive himself. Yugi deserved better than him, and Yami wouldn't take him down with him.

He'd rather die.


End file.
